Kagome: Una Miko en los Juegos del Hambre
by Akari Kinomoto
Summary: Kagome Everdeen, prima de Katniss y Primrose Everdeen, se ofrece como tributo femenino del distrito doce, ahora tendrá que sobrevivir en los juegos del hambre mientras desarrolla nuevos sentimientos por…¿Peeta Mellark?


**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de los Juegos del Hambre todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores, lo único mío son las locas ideas que tengo para la trama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Cosecha**

_¿Qué hace una persona cuando se queda sin un motivo?_

Todas las personas tienen un motivo, un motivo para vivir, un motivo para morir, un motivo para intentar sobrevivir, un motivo para no querer seguir, todas las personas tienen un motivo que los guía en sus decisiones, pero si no tienes un motivo….

_¿Qué te queda?_

En el distrito doce todos tenemos un motivo, para algunos es su vida, para otros sus familias o hermanos que dependen de ellos, los motivos varían en función a cada persona, pero son necesarios para todos ellos, todos necesitan un motivo, que les diga a donde deben ir y que tienen que hacer.

En un lugar que fue devastado por la guerra y en el que las personas tratan de sobrevivir, los motivos son muy importantes o no podrían seguir adelante.

_¿Cuál es mi motivo?_

Mi familia, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí, ese es el motivo por el que trato de sobrevivir en medio del hambre y la miseria, ese el motivo que me mueve y no me deja caer al suelo.

Pero para una persona que trata de sobrevivir, ¿Cuál es el motivo que la hace reflexionar sobre esto?, si tratas de sobrevivir no tienes tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para perderte en reflexiones como esta, pero hay un motivo para todo o una razón, si así lo quieres ver, de todas formas es lo mismo.

Pero el motivo por el que estoy pensando esto, es el mismo desde que cumplí los doce años, es siempre lo mismo cada año, en las mismas fechas, el motivo de toda mi reflexión es….

La Cosecha

_¿Qué es la cosecha?_

La cosecha no es nada más que un evento que sucede una vez cada año, en el que un varón y una mujer de entre los doce y dieciocho años son arrancados de sus familias para morir en una arena de batalla, solo para la diversión de un montón de gente del Capitolio, que disfrutan viendo cómo se matan entre sí las personas, como si fueran animales, como si no tuvieran sentimientos, como si no hubieran familias enteras que lloran viéndolos morir a través de una pantalla.

Este año, es otro año más de la cosecha, es el cuarto año en el que mi nombre puede ser elegido, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa, lo que me preocupa por sobre todo es mi familia, este es el quinto año en el que mi prima mayor puede ser elegida y es el primer año en el que mi prima menor participa de la cosecha.

_"__Katniss Everdeen" y "Primrose Everdeen"_

El nombre de cualquiera de ellas dos podría ser elegido y yo no podría hacer nada si eso sucediera, solo mirar como los "agentes de la paz" las llevan a su muerte casi segura, a cualquiera de ellas.

Pero espero que eso no suceda, porque si eso llegase a pasar, no sé qué haría si me quitan mi motivo para vivir, no sé qué haría si ya no tengo un motivo para seguir.

"¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?" volteé para encontrarme con uno de mis motivos mirándome con sus ojos inocentes y confusos.

"Estoy bien Prim, ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?, es tarde, deberías volver a la cama"

"Tuve una pesadilla Kagome, una pesadilla en la que me elegían como tributo, ¿Eso no va a pasar? ¿Cierto Kagome?" Prim se veía tan asustada que solo atiné a acercarme a ella y abrazarla.

"Claro que no Prim, no dejaré que eso suceda y estoy segura que Katniss tampoco lo hará, ahora ve a la cama y trata de dormir" Prim se alejó y después volteo a verme.

"Buenas noches Kagome"

"Buenas noches Prim"

Miré por última vez a la luna llena, que había presenciado todos mis pensamientos esa noche y dejé de apoyarme en el marco de la ventana, para dirigirme a mi habitación a dormir un poco antes de la cosecha del día de mañana.

* * *

El sol salía mostrando sus primeros rayos de luz, la mañana aún se mostraba pálida, pero sin importar eso ya se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros, sin embargo no eran ellos los únicos despiertos, una adolescente de cabellos negros y ojos azules ya se encontraba alistándose para empezar el día.

"Kagome Everdeen tienes que despertarte ya" creo que quedarme hasta tan tarde pensando no fue una buena idea, ahora tengo mucho sueño y estoy hablando conmigo misma.

"¡Kagome! ¿Ya terminaste de alistarte? Debemos salir temprano para llegar a prepararnos para la cosecha"

"En un momento Katniss" ¿Cómo Katniss se levantaba incluso antes de que salga el sol?, yo no lo sabía, pero realmente debía pedirle el secreto un día de estos.

"Estoy lista Katniss" dije mientras me colocaba en el hombro un carcaj lleno de flechas y llevaba mi arco en la mano.

Katniss y yo nos alejamos rápidamente hacia el bosque hasta llegar a una cerca de púas que debía estar electrificada, pero no lo estaba desde hace mucho, ya que entrabamos ahí a cazar animales y los "agentes de la paz" nunca se molestaron en revisar la cerca.

**Prohibido el acceso más allá de este punto **

No pude evitar reír a leer eso, como si alguien hiciera caso a ese letrero, dejé de distraerme y cruce la cerca junto con Katniss que ya me llevaba un poco la delantera, creo que no debería de "reflexionar" en medio del camino.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a una zona rodeada de árboles, en donde generalmente se encontraban más animales.

"Katniss, yo iré hacia la derecha, tú puedes ir hacia la izquierda y nos encontraremos aquí dentro de media hora" Katniss asintió y yo me alejé esperando encontrar algo para cazar.

Katniss todavía debía ir hacia donde escondía su arco y flechas, ya que ella no las llevaba a casa, yo por otro lado prefería tenerlas conmigo, aun corriendo el riesgo de que los agentes de la paz puedan encontrarlas.

Algo se movió entre los arboles captando mi atención, sin dudarlo lancé una flecha hacia esa dirección y al acercarme encontré a un conejo muerto.

"Pobrecito" no pude evitar entristecerme, cazar animales no era algo que me gustará, pero era necesario para sobrevivir, por lo que siempre le pedía perdón a todos los animales que cazaba, ya sean ardillas o conejos.

Seguí cazando un rato más, encontré una ardilla y un ave, a los que también les pedí perdón por acabar con su vida y fui al encuentro de Katniss pensando que eran suficientes animales por hoy, en el camino recogí algunas bayas y plantas comestibles, así como plantas medicinales para la temporada de invierno.

Al encontrar a Katniss me encontré con una escena que definitivamente no esperaba, ella y Gale se estaban riendo juntos, aunque no es como si fuera un secreto el enamoramiento de Gale hacia Katniss, pero decidí que ya era tiempo de irnos.

"Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de declararse su amor, ¿Creen que podamos irnos ya?" dije mirándolos con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si Kagome, es un gusto que preguntes por cómo me encuentro, aprecio tu preocupación por mí"

"Me preocuparía más por ti Gale si no distrajeras a Katniss cada vez que salimos de caza ¿Ahora que animal se escapó por tu culpa?" siempre que Gale estaba rondando hacía que a Katniss se le escapará algún animal por lo que ya no era sorpresa para mí.

"Un ciervo Kagome, esta vez fue un ciervo" Katniss miraba a Gale como si quisiera matarlo, yo por el contrario no quería matarlo, _yo_ _iba a matarlo_, me acerqué a Gale y le di un golpe en la cabeza con mi arco.

"Eso es por…." No pude acabar mi frase pues una nave paso volando sobre nosotros y nos tuvimos que esconder.

"Bueno Gale fue un gusto golpearte con mi arco, pero Katniss y yo nos tenemos que ir" acto seguido tomé a Katniss de la mano y me fui corriendo con ella lejos de Gale.

* * *

Los sonidos de unos tacones se escuchaban claramente, se podía ver a una mujer con una sombrilla, vestida de forma _extravagante_, con un maquillaje algo exagerado y un vestido purpura muy llamativo, ella iba viendo el distrito doce, antes del inicio de la cosecha.

* * *

Katniss y yo estábamos en el "mercado" por así decirlo, solo que en lugar de usar dinero ahí se usaba comida, ya sea animales o plantas comestibles, la necesidad nos obligaba a intercambiar las cosas por alimento.

"Kagome yo iré a buscar algo para Prim, tu puedes ir a ver las demás cosas" asentí con la cabeza y fui a ver que podía intercambiar, recorrí diferente puestos, hasta que algo me llamó la atención, era un collar con una cadena muy bonita y llevaba a modo de medallón la palabra esperanza en japonés, me acerqué a la señora del puesto.

"Señora, cuanto por ese collar" la señora me miró un momento como dudando hasta que se decidió.

"Es un collar muy caro mi niña, tanto la cadena como el símbolo es de oro"

"Que le parece un conejo, una ardilla y un ave a cambio de ese collar" la mujer abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida.

"Te puedes llevar el collar" tomo el collar y sacó algo más que no pude ver.

"Toma jovencita y muchas gracias" la anciana se veía aliviada, conseguir alimento para alguien de su edad no debía ser fácil, me dio el collar envuelto en un pañuelo, abrí el pañuelo y fruncí el ceño.

"Señora aquí hay dos collares y no uno" en el pañuelo había un segundo collar idéntico al primero por su cadena pero el medallón no decía esperanza, decía _amor._

"Ambos collares van de la mano, la esperanza de encontrar el amor es algo que no debes perder, eres joven y aún tienes mucho por delante, tómalo como un regalo por ayudar a esta pobre anciana" la señora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

"Gracias, Señora….." caí en cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la amable mujer.

"Kaede, mi nombre es Kaede"

"Gracias señora Kaede"

"Igualmente niña y buena suerte en la cosecha"

Me despedí de la señora Kaede con una sonrisa y le agradecí nuevamente por sus buenos deseos, porque de alguna forma tenía la impresión de que _realmente_ iba a necesitar esa suerte.

Encontré a Katniss y ambas nos fuimos a preparar para la cosecha,las plantas que no había intercambiado las guarde en mi habitación y me fui a bañarme, después de todo….

_La cosecha está por comenzar._

* * *

Después de mi baño, tomé el vestido que se encontraba en mi cama y me lo puse, amarre mi cabello con un listón blanco, una vez que mi cabello estaba en una cola alta me puse ambos collares que me había dado la señora Kaede y los escondí entre mi ropa, al salir me encontré con Katniss y Primrose ya listas y vestidas.

"No importa lo que haga, ustedes siempre terminan de vestirse antes que yo ¿Acaso soy tan lenta?" dije tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente que había en ese momento.

"Lo que sucede es que tienes la cabeza en las nubes" puede que Katniss tenga razón y mi cabeza siempre estaba en las nubes, pero las nubes eran blancas y muy bonitas.

"Bueno ya debemos irnos, es la hora de la cosecha" no pude evitar que una mueca se mostrará en mi rostro mientras salía de la casa con Prim y Katniss.

No había nada divertido en la cosecha.

_Nada._

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Es apenas el primer capítulo, pero quisiera saber su opinión, así que dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 27/04/14**


End file.
